wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Urith (TCG)
]] :For the character in the anime, see Urith. is a black LRIG type. LRIG cards Level 0 * BLACK LRIG * infected WIXOSS * Rarami, Enma of Refined Bullets * Tama and Urith * Urith * Urith and Guzuko * Urith, Enma * Urith, Enma of Refined Bullets Level 1 * Urith, Burning Eye Enma * Urith, Enma of Explosive Severance * Urith, Enma of Favorable Meetings * Urith, Enma of Reviving Hell * Urith, Enma of Unusual Bullying Level 2 * Urith, Enma of Black Rope Hell * Urith, Enma of Breaking Torment * Urith, Enma of Crushing Hell * Urith, Gold-Dyed Enma Level 3 * Urith, Ashen River Enma * Urith, Enma of Elegant Fall * Urith, Enma of Eternal Hell * Urith, Enma of Purgatory * Urith, Enma of Scattered Scorn * Urith, Enma of Screaming Hell * Urith, Three Paths Enma Level 4 * Urith, Black Sand Enma * Urith, Enma of Explosive Annihilation * Urith, Enma of Hell * Urith, Enma of Immorality * Urith, Enma of Scattering Petals * Urith, Enma of Suffering * Urith, Enma of the Sin Gate * Urith, Infinite Enma * Urith, Jailer Enma * Urith, Scorching Enma * Urith, Vermilion Enma Level 5 * Urith, Enma of Empty Fortune * Urith, Enma of Nothingness * Urith, Enma of the Evil Eye Urith-limited cards ARTS * Bad Exceed * Black Desire * Blood Dance * Demon Tomb * End Hole * Grave Gut * Grave Out * Savage Illusion * Silent Clap * Vapor Control SIGNI Level 1 * Ariton, Fallen Annihilation * Borago, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Echidona, Phantom Dragon * Grim, Melancholy of Lesser Sins * Hecate, Sloth of Mission * Hockeymask, the 13th Friday * Kiragou, Traditional Oni Dance (Life Burst) * Medogira, Mysterious Blue Fire * Succu, Fallen Cannon Girl * Succubus, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) Level 2 * Ahriman, Fallen Glance * Alma, Lesser Sin of Gravekeepers * Black Dragon, Phantom Dragon * Cosdo, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Gusion, Purple Indefinite Shape * Ifrid, Night King of a Thousand Nights (Life Burst) * Mammon, Love of Money * Maymon, Fallen Confession Level 3 * Alecto, Right Devil of Vengeance (Life Burst, Cross) * Beelzebub, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Carry, Fallen Cannon Girl (Life Burst) * Curia, Phantom Dragon * Dynamo, Phantom Dragon * Hydra, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Morriga, Devil's Bravery (Life Burst) * Nanan, Wondrous White Smoke * Ninbalf, Accompanying Devil Elephant * Oriens, Fallen Transgression (Life Burst) * †Slot†, Wretched Play Devil (Life Burst) * Valefor, Thief's Temptation Level 4 * 666, the Cursed Number * Anna Mirage, Devil Princess (Life Burst) * Ann-Mira, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Asmode, Demon of Lust (Life Burst) * Astaruth, Flower of Poisonous Snakes * Barbaato, March of the Hunting Devils (Life Burst) * Ciferl, Phantom Dragon Princess (Life Burst) * Diabolos, Mortality of the Weak (Life Burst) * Dreamy, Invitation to Dreamland (Life Burst) * Drummy, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Luciferl, Fallen Talented Woman (Life Burst) * Metsum, Fallen Cannon Girl (Life Burst) * Paimon, Fallen Nihilism (Life Burst) * Peimon, Phantom Dragon * †Roulette†, Death Play Devil (Life Burst) * Shiva, Roaring Fang of Transgression (Life Burst) * Ungyou, Right Image of Destruction (Life Burst, Cross) * Valac, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) Level 5 * Amonowl, Marquis of Toying with Life (Life Burst) * Gilles de Rais, Contract with the Abyss Spell * Black Dragon Wave * Death by Death * Enigma Aura (Life Burst) * Evil's Soul * Final Destruction (Life Burst) * Level Down * Reverse Kiss * Sacrifice Slash (Life Burst) * Technical Bore Urith support cards ARTS * Four Color Miasma * Lethal Black Key * Hanare, Dark One of Fascination Category:Black Category:Urith